


Silence

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan is given a great deal of advice on how to deal with Wally.</p><p>All it does is remind her of the fact that nobody on Earth speaks like she does, and that her body is not her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt, yet it doesn't quite fit, though thankfully the OP was very understanding. I think it's important to say what this fic is about, for me, yet I don't want to say so here at the start. Please stick around for the notes at the bottom. Thanks!

Her teammates did not trust her when she first came to Earth.

This is important. She is not assured, always, of her place in this group, as an outsider, as someone still learning to communicate, like a young child barely grasping the meaning in the world around it.

-

Earth is different to Mars. Isolation is the key to this: isolation from her friends' minds because they fear it, light years of dark distance isolating her from anyone who might be capable of true telepathic connection.

It is frustrating. Learning how to talk like humans is an uphill battle, and the television doesn't help much.

-

Megan likes Wally. She does.

She just realises that she doesn't like how _he_ likes _her_ , even though she can't seem to find the emotions- no, _words_ , not emotions- to express this.

-

When she can't think of how to teach herself anything more, she asks Artemis for help.

"He's an annoying little brat, huh? I've seen how you look at him. Ugh, that boy. Don't let him make you feel bad, Megan, he's that crappy to everyone. I've even seen him try it on with Black Canary. As _if._ Just make it clear you're not interested."

"But how?"

"You don't have to be so nice all the time, you know? If he's a brat, treat him like a brat. Works for me."

-

Megan has never met Wonder Woman before today. She seems almost too big for the cave, too bright for the cavern with its shadows and harsh computer lights. The blue glow of a screen sets her face into a sharp relief.

She is talking to the team, trying to get to know them. Megan wonders if this is about the brief snatch of conversation she had heard Batman and her have about Wonder Woman's sister, and stands enthusiastically to attention when she has to speak with the older hero about team relations. Wonder Woman makes her feel serene, almost, the dignity she holds pouring in waves from her.

She does not like to lie. She phrases her concern about Wally as politely as possible.

"Your life is yours, sister," is the response, and Megan wishes that any of these people spoke her language so desperately it aches a little, "and you deserve to make these decisions yourself. Do not let any man make them for you."

 _I'm not,_ she thinks, but does not have the words to say this.

-

Robin introduces them to Batgirl once. She comes on a mission with the team, though she makes a point to say this is _just the one time, don't get used to it._ Megan is reminded of Robin in many ways, and she sees that Robin agrees from the way he teases and laughs. Batgirl smirks in his direction and jokes in return about his height, and the other girl is so open in the way she acts that Megan feels much less trepidation in asking than with the others.

"Oh, everyone knows one of _those_ guys. There's this one boy at my school- never mind, not interested in my life story. But you know, you deserve better than some guy who just ignores what you want."

Batgirl is normal for Earth and knows one of _those_ guys, but all Megan knows is Wally, and Superboy, and Kaldur. She does not know how to understand like Batgirl does, but she doesn't know how to ask, either. It would be like the team asking her how to understand why telepathy is not invasive. Pointless.

Megan just doesn't know how to tell what _ignoring_ is on a planet this quiet in all the places she is used to noise.

-

Black Canary is their mentor, yet the woman is so tough and impressive it takes Megan the longest to ask her.

The other woman looks at her thoughtfully for long moments.

"Talk to him. And if he doesn't listen, _I'll_ talk to him."

-

That is how Megan ends up nervously in front of Wally.

Her hands are twisting and her skin is a duller shade of green. A childish reaction borne of her also-twisting stomach.

He looks bewildered. It hurts to see how surprised he is at what she feels.

"But... you didn't seem like you minded!" and now he looks hurt. "You really don't like it? I didn't mean..."

It makes her twist _harder_.

She practices all her expressions in the mirror before she goes down for breakfast. It's difficult. She seemed to be doing it fine, she thought, yet she must be bad at it if he didn't know. It's not his fault. It's just hard to be on Earth when she can't even _speak_ to them properly and--

(It can't be his fault because the idea her place on the team is so tenuous he didn't notice what she felt is--)

"But I'm really sorry you felt like that," and he's smiling, and she wants to smile back because it's such a genuine smile he has, but she doesn't know if it will be right so she settles for something she hopes is neutral.

"I won't do it again. 'Kay? _Swear_ ," and she knows he means it.

She nods. He waves as he leaves.

-

Megan does not trust her Earth form to tell the truth.

This is important.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was for M'gann clarifying her feelings to Wally.
> 
> Much of fandom feels Wally's treatment of M'gann should be excused because she never says no aloud. I've spent many hours arguing that if you refuse to respond to someone, that's you saying 'no, I don't want to talk like that', and that glaring isn't 'subtle' body language that we can't possibly expect fifteen year old boys to notice (yes, really, apparently if someone says something and you glare they can't be expected to take this as annoyance because body language is too complicated).
> 
> I feel fandom victim blames M'gann, essentially.
> 
> I wrote this to show what making her feel like her emotions were not enough to dissuade someone, or to be noticed as important, might do.
> 
> I felt it was a good demonstration, I suppose.


End file.
